St Valentin pour un Quincy
by tit'elfe
Summary: C'est nul comme titre. -'  C'est la St Valentin au lycée d'Ichigo et d'Uryuu. Que vas t-il se passer ? Bon, le résumé est aussi nul que le titre. XD


_Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! _

_Ah non, c'est pas ça ? Flût. Tant pis, me revoila quand même. Lol  
><em>

_Bon, je n'ai rien à rajouter à part une bonne lecture. ^^ _

**Pour les besoins de l'histoire, l'anniversaire d'Ishida aura lieu le 16 Février. ^^**

On était en Février, mois réputé pour la St Valentin. Bien évidemment, touts les filles étaient excitées et parlaient chocolat. Quelques rares garçons étaient embarrassés par cette fête. C'était le cas pour Uryuu Ishida. Ce qui permettait à son ami Ichigo Kurosaki de le taquiner à longueur de journée. C'est ainsi que le 13 Février Uryuu eu droit à de nouvelles remarques de son ami.

**« Je me demande combien je vais avoir de chocolat cette année. Et toi ?**

**-...**

**-Je sais, nous allons faire un pari pour savoir combien nous en aurons.** Enchaina Ichigo sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre.

**-Ichigo, tu sais que je me fiche de cette fête et que de n'avoir aucun chocolats ne me dérangerais en aucun cas, en fait ça m'arrangerais même d'ailleurs. **

**-Oh, t'es pas drôle. Et puis, il doit bien y avoir une fille que tu trouve mignonne. Regarde celle là, elle est plutôt bien foutue. **

Lorsqu'Ichigo se retourna, il vit son ami en train de recoudre sa veste.

**-Pff t'es incorrigible, t'es pas obligé de me rafistoler ma veste. Et puis tu n'écoute même pas ce que tu dis. »**

Voyant que son ami avait décidé de ne pas répondre à ses piques, il abandonna la partie et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Il l'observa alors. _« Il est mignon quand il est concentré comme ça. Et ses mains son agiles et délicates. Flût, mais à quoi je pense moi. »_ Il laissa tout de même ses yeux parcourir le visage de son ami, ses cheveux bleus mi long. Puis ses yeux, tout aussi bleus, encadrés pas des lunettes fines.  
>Ishida sentit le regard insistant du jeune homme roux. Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage et lança :<p>

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Ichigo rougit et essaya de se rattraper.

**-J'essayais de comprendre quel attrait ça avait, lança t-il en désignant le matériel de couture. »**

Uryuu leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son travail. Ichigo rougit, _« J'ai eu chaud »_ pensa t-il. Puis les cours reprirent et lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves se dispersèrent dans la rue, pour rentrer chez eux. Ishida rentra chez lui et Ichigo partit faire une course.

Le jour tant attendu par les jeunes filles arriva enfin. Certaines d'entre elles donnaient les chocolats en mains propres, d'autres plus timides les posaient dans le casier de l'élu de leur cœur, et regardaient discrètement les réactions.  
>C'est ainsi que Ichigo se retrouva avec 10 chocolats dans les mains et 15 dans son casier et Uryuu avec 10 paquets dans son casier. Les filles étaient tellement intimidées qu'aucune n'avait osé lui offrir directement.<br>Enfin, la journée ne faisait que commencer.  
>A la pause déjeunée, Ichigo partit chercher ses paquets pour les ouvrir. En attendant son ami, Ishida entrepris d'ouvrir les siens. <em>« Quelle surprise, du chocolat, tient, et encore du chocolat. »<em> pensa t-il. Il arriva enfin à son dernier paquet, une petite boite carré en carton blanc. _« Et… encore du chocolat ! Ah, non, ce n'est pas … » _Lorsqu'il ouvrit la petite boite, il découvrit un ruban blanc avec les bords bleus. Il fut surpris. Soudain, Ichigo rentra dans la salle de classe les bras chargés de paquets. Uryuu glissa le ruban discrètement dans sa poche et regarda son ami s'installer devant lui.

Ichigo entreprit de gouter quelques chocolats.

« **Alors, qu'est ce que tu as eu ? **questionna t-il

**-Et bien, du chocolat, comme tu peux le voir. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? **répondit Ishida

**-Ben ch'ais pas, attend, t'es sur que tu as eu que du chocolat, ton visage dit le contraire. **

**-Euh, et bien,** Ishida baissa les yeux, **j'ai eu ça aussi.**

Et il sortit le ruban de sa poche. Ichigo s'étouffa avec le biscuit qu'il venait d'avaler.

**-Génial, on a plus qu'à trouver laquelle t'a offert ça.** S'exclama le rouquin.

Uryuu soupira.

**-Bon d'accord, je ne chercherais pas, mais avoue que ce cadeau t'a plu.**

Ishida rougit violemment.

**-Oui, effectivement.** Chuchota t-il. »

Ichigo eu un sourire triomphant, il avait réussi à faire dire à son ami qu'un cadeau lui avait plu. Puis soudainement, une jeune fille se présenta au deux garçons. Elle tendit une enveloppe à Uryuu, celui-ci, complètement ébahi pris l'enveloppe, et avant qu'il n'ait put dire quelque chose, la jeune fille se sauva en courant. Derrière la porte, on pouvait entendre ses amies qui disaient. « Tu l'as fait c'est génial » « Tu es courageuse. » Puis elle leur répondit « Peut être, mais je suis sure qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre ». Uryuu rougit à nouveau. Et il se dit qu'elle avait raison. Son regard glissa sur le jeune homme roux qui discutait avec un gars de leur classe. Ichigo, se retourna, et leurs regards se croisèrent, Ichigo sourit et Ishida vira à nouveau au rouge.  
>La Saint Valentin se termina avec le retentissement de la sonnerie. Quelques nouveaux couples sortirent du lycée main dans la main, et quelques filles offraient encore des cadeaux. Quand à nos deux héros, ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté. Le lendemain fut plutôt calme. Sauf pour Uryuu qui se mit à voir rouge lorsqu'une dizaine de fille vint tourner autour d'Ichigo. Il garda cependant une attitude calme et décontracté, masquant ainsi ses véritables sentiments qu'il avait compris la veille. <em>« De toute façon, cela ne fera qu'importuner Ichigo. »<em> se dit-il. Toute la journée, des pensées l'assaillir et le tourmentèrent.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Ishida arriva en cour, Ichigo lui sauta dessus en criant **« Joyeux anniversaire Uryuu. »** Ce dernier fut plutôt surpris, il avait passé la soirée à cogiter et en avait complètement oublié son anniversaire. Il remercia son ami qui lui, n'avait pas oublié. Ils rejoignirent leur salle de classe et les cours débutèrent. A la récré, ils allèrent changer leurs affaires dans leurs casiers. Lorsqu'Uryuu ouvrit le siens, il découvrit une petite boite bleue. Il l'a pris délicatement dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un ruban bleu clair avec les bords blancs.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Ichigo en voyant que son ami ne prenait pas ses livres.

**-Quelqu'un a déposé ça dans mon casier.** Déclara Uryuu en montrant le ruban.

**-Ouha, c'est le même que pour la St Valentin, ça doit venir de la même personne.** annonça Ichigo avec un air de détective.

Ishida leva les yeux au ciel et entreprise d'attacher le ruban avec le deuxième sur la poignet de son nécessaire de couture.

**-Tu les gardes ?** questionna Ichigo

**-Bien sur, je trouve que c'est un beau cadeau.** répondit son ami. »

Ichigo sourit. Puis après avoir récupéré leurs affaires, ils regagnèrent la salle de classe. Ishida prit un stylo afin d'écrire (et oui, c'est plus pratique) et un nouveau ruban glissa de sa trousse. Celui-ci était marron avec des arabesques turquoise. Ishida rougit à cette découverte et Ichigo sourit discrètement. C'est ainsi que dans chaque endroit où alla Ishida, il trouva des rubans de différentes couleurs. Il les rangea dans sa trousse de couture et il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus d'aiguilles. _« Tient, faudra que je pense à en racheter.»_ Il décida alors en sortant du lycée d'aller au magasin de tissus le plus proche. Il passa chez lui pour poser ses affaires et prendre des sous. Une fois fait, il partit en direction du magasin.

Il demanda à une responsable si elles avaient des aiguilles. Celle-ci répondit positivement et elle l'accompagna jusqu'au rayon. Il la remercia et elle retourna d'où elle était venue. Il compara alors les aiguilles lorsqu'il entendit une vendeuse dans le rayon d'à côté parler avec un client. Les premiers mots lui firent tendre l'oreille.

**« -Quel ruban vous désirez aujourd'hui ? Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois vous en avez pris un marron et turquoise, un vert et gris … **

Elle énuméra tous les rubans qu'il avait eu la veille. Son cœur rata un battement. Ainsi, la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté était celle qui lui offrait tous les rubans. Soudain, le client répondit :

**-Et bien, j'hésite … **

C'était la voix d'un homme

**-Je prendrais bien celui là avec les deux verts, et** …

C'était une voix qu'il connaissait.

**-Et celui orange. **

**-Il est assortit à vos cheveux**, rit la vendeuse.

Ishida bondit dans le rayon voisin. Quelle ne fut pas la stupeur d'Ichigo lorsqu'il vit son ami. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge écrevisse bien cuite et baissa les yeux. La vendeuse surprise, partit sans demander son reste.

**-C'est toi qui achetais tous les rubans ?** s'écria Ishida aussi rouge que son ami

**-Oui. Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du. **

Ishida ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il ne chuchota que deux mots

**-Au contraire »**

Il souleva le menton du rouquin et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Ichigo d'abord surpris ferma les yeux, glissa ses bras autour de la taille d'Ishida et enfin répondit au baiser avec le complément. (Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.) Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils se sourirent et c'est main dans la main qu'ils sortirent du magasin, oubliant les rubans et les aiguilles. C'est alors qu'Ishida repensa à la jeune fille qui lui avait donné l'enveloppe le jour de la St Valentin. Elle avait compris qui il aimait avant même qu'il ne le sache lui même.

_Voili voilou. La fin est un peu bizarre je trouve. -' Bah tant pis. _

_Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?_


End file.
